


Kiss of Promise

by thecookiemomma



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: nfacommunity, Episode: s13e24 Family First, M/M, NFA Challenge Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/pseuds/thecookiemomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for NFA's First Kiss, Last Kiss Challenge.  Tony goes to visit Gibbs after the events of Family First. Major spoilers for that episode. Not for Tiva fans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss of Promise

“So, Boss, do you mind if I …” Tony stepped down the stairs at the end of a busy work day.

 

Gibbs was sanding away on his boat. “Not your Boss anymore, DiNozzo.”  That was his first comment. His second was nonverbal. He gestured to the stairwell where Tony used to sit and yabba away about anything and everything.  His third was a question.  “Where’s Tali?” 

 

“She’s at daycare, Gibbs.”  Gibbs heard a tiny pause between the words, as if his former 2IC had found it difficult to say the name.  To be fair, he told himself, that was probably the case. 

 

“Already?” Gibbs narrowed his eyes at Tony, wondering why she was already under the care of someone other than her father.

 

“Yes, already. Orli set her up in a lovely international daycare where they can help her learn all the languages she knows. Including Italian, actually, which I find kind of…”  He waved his hand, cutting himself off. “It’s a nice little place, and I only put her in there twice a week now. It’ll get more once I find a job. And, yes, I am looking for a job, preferably a desk job. I thought about actually doing what I’d pretended to do for several months. I was pretty good at it, for all that it was a dammed lie.” 

 

Gibbs winced internally, just as he did every time the Benoit situation came up.  He grunted, waiting for Tony to keep going.  That little bit of information wasn’t the reason Tony had stopped by. He was sure of it.  When Tony didn’t keep going, or change subjects, he glanced over.  The younger man was hunched over, anxious about something. “What’s on your mind, DiNozzo?”  He decided to take the initiative.  “Didn’t come all this way to tell me about daycare or teaching movies.” 

 

“Always the impatient one,” he said, fondly.  Gibbs’s eyebrows quirked up at that. The words and the tone were different than he’d heard for a while, and he wondered what had brought them on.  “I’m trying to figure out how to say this.  Tali is mine,” Tony began, somewhat unnecessarily.  “She’s mine, but I didn’t sleep with Ziva.  I kept Rule 12.”  Gibbs thought he heard the man mutter something about wanting to, but he couldn’t hear all of it, so he let it slide. 

 

“Only one way to get a girl pregnant, DiNozzo.”  Gibbs was slightly incredulous.  “Unless there’s a turkey baster involved.” 

 

“Or a sperm bank.”  Tony replied, easily.  “I told you all about that.”  It had been _years_ , but Gibbs remembered.  “He also remembered something else.

 

“Didn’t you get a notice saying nobody wanted it?”  Gibbs didn’t like where this was going.

 

“Yeah,” Tony replied. “But they put it on ice. Then, back while she was chasing Bodnar, they called me. Told me that their freezer had been raided.  It had been a professional job, Gibbs.”  He snorted. “For some reason, she wanted that sample. And she got it.  She didn’t use it until she left.  She _tried_ to put the moves on me when we were in Israel, but I didn’t really want to make an already complicated situation even more complicated.  I figured I’d try the simple way for once.” He looked up and rolled his eyes. “Look how _that_ turned out.” 

 

Gibbs grunted again.  This _still_ wasn’t what he’d come to say. It was the prelude for it, but it wasn’t the main point. He waited, and after a couple minutes, he started sanding on the boat again. Tony would say what he needed to say, or he wouldn’t.  Either way, he knew more than he’d started with.

 

Gibbs heard a deep, gusty sigh and looked over to see Tony standing up. “You are a bastard, Gibbs,” he shook his head as he stepped closer.  Gibbs wasn’t sure what the man was doing; he half expected a slap across the back of the head. Or, maybe, Tony was going to slug him.  Either way, he tensed.  However, the man settled a hand on the boat, leaning his weight against it, and pressed his body in close. With his free hand, he turned Gibbs’s body around and leaned in even more. Before Gibbs could process the _oshit_ that was threatening to escape his mouth, Tony had leaned in as close as he could get, and Gibbs felt the touch of soft, warm lips. The kiss surprised him, but he stood still. He wasn’t sure what to think of it. He’d never thought of his 2IC like that. He was a subordinate.  He wasn’t available.  Now that he was, he pondered.  He leaned a little bit into the kiss, and felt Tony’s gasp of breath and surprise. 

 

Gibbs had had male lovers in the past.  There hadn’t been many of them, but there had been a couple.  He’d watched Tony kiss women for years, on the job and off it.  He had figured the man could kiss. Now, he _knew_ the man could kiss. He could feel it.  He turned in Tony’s arms, and tilted his head a little bit to kiss him more thoroughly.   He wrapped his arms around Tony’s back, spread his legs, and leaned against the boat frame, drawing Tony to press even more against him.  He could feel Tony’s pleasure in the grasp of his hands and the obvious evidence against his legs.  He knew he was providing the same evidence, and didn’t mind a bit.

 

All this ran through his mind in a couple seconds, it seemed.  They kissed for a few more moments, and then separated by a mutual need for air.   Gibbs pressed his forehead against Tony’s shoulder, resting there, thinking about what this meant.  “I’m a possessive bastard. I’m selfish.  I work every damn day, whether I’m at the office or not.” 

 

Tony chuckled. “You don’t think I know those things?  How long have I known you, Jethro?”  His voice was exasperatedly fond. 

 

Gibbs grunted.  He sighed. “Don’t know how much I can give you, Tony.”  He repaid the favor of the man using his first name. If they were going to do this, it made sense to call him by his name.  “You’re not alone anymore and …” 

 

“Seeing a young girl so often might be really damn hard.  Like duct tape coming off hair.  Like that time I was chained to a chair, and somebody ripped it off my mouth.” 

 

Gibbs winced again. “Yeah. Like that.” 

 

“Well, wrong branch, but you know what Agent Hanna would say.” Tony chuckled.  “At least about things being easy.” 

 

“Yeah.  Be worth it, though.”  Gibbs decided this, much like he did everything else, on the spur of the moment.  He had already begun to miss Tony in his life. Much more than any of his other coworkers that had come and gone.  Tony had stretched him in ways no one had in a very long time. He’d been there with him through so much that it seemed pointless to walk away now. He wanted another kiss.  He straightened up a little, slid his hands around Tony’s neck and pulled him down, this time, infusing the kiss with the raw need he felt.  There weren’t fireworks or brass bands, but there was a solid heat building in his body, and something warm shifting and growing in his heart.  When they pulled apart again, Gibbs whispered in his ear. “Took a hell of a risk, Tony.” 

 

With eyes glazed with passion and deep care, Tony whispered his reply. “Damn well worth it, though.”  Then, he rested his head on Gibbs’ shoulders, much as Gibbs had done a moment ago. “You mind anybody and everybody knowin’?”  

 

Tony chuckled. “I don’t, but give us a while to get used to this, huh? And let’s talk to the little one first.  See what she thinks of it.  If she’s as pragmatic as her mother, it won’t change much except for another person to help her find _Kelev_ when he runs away.”  Gibbs was curious about that, but figured he’d find out all about it. 

 

“How long we got tonight?”  Gibbs was pragmatic, too, and he _wanted._  

 

“Not that long. And I want to go slowly. I know what you want, Boss, but let’s do this right. Whatever _right_ means in our case. I’m not sure.” 

 

“Me either,”  Gibbs replied, and clung a little more tightly to Tony.  “One more kiss before you go?” 

 

“One more.”  Tony lifted his head, and they kissed slowly and tenderly.  Gibbs sighed into the kiss.

 

“Night, Tony,” he whispered.

 

“Night, Gibbs.”  Tony replied, pulling away, finally, and slowly trudging toward the door. 

 

Gibbs felt the promise in that last kiss, and it filled him with contentment.   He turned back to the boat with a half-smile and returned to work. 


End file.
